


Talk Dirty to Me.

by ogfinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Forensics, Gay ASF, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Trans Jean, competive drama, debate, eventual NSFW, nsda, speech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogfinn/pseuds/ogfinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh gosh. Okay. Nobody asked for this but me but this gonna be one shots of the same modern AU of Eren and Marco. Eren's a seasoned debater and Marco's done interp his first two years of highschool, but he decided to try debate as well his junior year and he does really well in LD debate. He meets Eren as his opponent at a conference tournament</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me.

      Marco has never felt as much regret as he does right now. His heart is pounding in his chest, palms drenched in sweat, and he can feel his tongue enlarging in his mouth. It's too late to back down, hes on the freeway, in a bus hurdling towards a high school just outside of town, His Coach, Sasha, sees his distress and begins to crawl up the bus seats towards her distressed competitor. At first he doesn't even notice her, Marco's far too busy staring off into space. She clears her throat, and taps his shoulder, and he gives a disproportional jerk as he looks up at her. His eyes are wide and shiny, and Sasha knows exactly what he's thinking.

  
     "Marco, you don't need to be nervous, you're already of the best LD debaters on the team and you're a novice. I mean, I came to you and asked you to come to conference didn't I?" She questions, her eyebrow arched. Marco simply gives a nod, but Sasha recognizes the insincerity in his face and sighs. "Dude," she says in a way that's obvious she's trying to be 'hip' "you are the first I novice I've ever asked to come to conference. Do you really think I'd compromise our three year "sweep streak" on some debater I didn't believe in?"

Marco considers this a moment, before his face softens, tension visibly relieved and he flashes a smile at Sasha.

"Thanks, I just," He starts, "This is only the second time I'm going to be debating on a majority varsity level. It's intimidating," He admits. Sasha puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, her face every bit sympathetic.

  
     "You have all of your evidence organized, you have great cases for both sides, but you know whats even more important," she inquired. Marco daftly shakes his head after without much thought. "You're nice and you and I know that will knock a lot of people of their game," she insists "Even lay judges will notice your manners and composure, especially when your opponent is rude. Even when your opponent slams cases down, raises their voice, and becomes belligerent you remain kind, but firm. You're the right amount of aggressive and a perfect amount of kind. That was always my struggle when I used to compete," She gives Marcos shoulder a squeeze and he flashes her a genuine smile. Without a word they both know Marco is thoroughly comforted and Sasha moves back to her seat. The grin not leaving his face, Marco pulls his case binder out of his laptop bag and begins practicing reading his case coherently and efficiently.

\----------------  
       

 

      "Fuck!" Jean huffs, his hand running roughly through his hair. "I have no idea how I'm gonna find my room!" he complains to Marco, who nods empathitcally while not taking his eyes off the room numbers brandished upon each door searching for both Jean and his room. "If this is room 107, then this should be 108, but it's 110, what kind of shit is that" he complains grumpily.  
"Keep your voice down if you're going to swear" Marco chastises "Your judge could hear, and it could really cloud their judgement," Jean huffs, but still only swears lightly under his breath from then on. After turning down a narrow dead end hallway, they find Jean's room at the very end. Marco wishes him luck and scurries off to find his own room. When he gets there he finds the door is closed, and that a rather attractive dark haired man is leaning against it.

      The laptop bag slung around his shoulder led Marco to believe that he was to be his opponent. Crap. Hot guys were kind of like debate kryptonite. Even so, Marco puts a smile on his face and approaches him, his hand out in a handshake position as he approaches the man. At first he doesn't notice Marco, which was awkward, but after a moment he notices and straightens his posture as he takes Marco's hand in his. "Uh hi," Marco finally spits out, after a pause probably much too long, "I'm Marco, I guess you're in flight A huh? he asks.  
  
     "Yeah I am, guess we're opponents then," the confidence in both the mans smile and voice made Marco's knees a little weak. "I'm Eren." Marco finally drops Eren's hand and there's a little bit of awkward silence while they wait for the judge to arrive. Finally Eren speaks again "So I don't think I've seen you at a tournament before, did you move?" he says in a way that's entirely too formal for two teenagers.

     Marco clears his throat before speaking "Oh no, I just did interp until now. I still do I mean, I just also decided to give debate a try and well, I got pretty good really quick" Eren nods in a way that strikes Marco as entirely polite, and he can't help but feel inferior. He wonders how much of this is a power play. "Ah I mean well this season. This isn't my first tournament I mean," he over explains himself and he knows it. That smirk on Eren's face equally makes him more embarrassed, and more attracted to him. He just wants to skip this round, but just as he was letting himself be psyched out, he remembers Coach Sasha's words on the bus, and his confidence is back. This guy's opinion didn't mean shit to Marco anymore, all that matters is the debate. Finally a judge comes by with a thoroughly scrambled event chair, who mumbles apologizes unlocks the door for the three. They all file in and set up for their debate. While the boys are setting up Marco sneaks a glance at Eren's set up and the differences are minute but significant.

     Marco has a MacBook, adorned with an array of Speech and Debate stickers such as "Top Speak in My Mom's Heart" and "I Talk To Walls". His laptop bag is set off neatly to the side of the desk, the binder in which his case rests taken out and lined carefully with his laptop. He has a small timer clipped to the top of the binder, facing towards the inside so he can keep time while he reads. A legal pad is lined up to the binder as well, a pair of G-2 pilot pens distinct only in color.

     Eren on the other hand, appears to be almost entirely laptop based. The only non technological device on the table is a piece of colored flow paper, and a single Zebra pen. His phone is propped up on a stand attached to the case, leading Marco to assume that meant he planned on keeping time for the round. Regardless, Marco would be keeping his own time. A timekeeper and the judge chat quietly while the boys finish setting up until Eren clears his throat and turns to the board behind him and begins to scrawl his information down in black marker. Marco shifts on his feet for a couple of seconds, before remembering his appearance and begins keeping handsome posture while he waits for the only expo marker. While he waits he decides to read Eren's information, 1A Eren Jaeger, Aff. Finally its his turn and when he writes his information down he can't help but notice his handwriting is messy compared to Eren's. When he turns around and sits down he finds that Eren had crafted a make shift podium with a chair and recycle bin between the space of the debaters individual work space. His laptop and phone resting atop it. The judge finally finishes writing down the boys information and looks up with a slight smile and nod. It seemed everyone was under Eren's charm, he seemed to take command in a way that everyone more than welcomed. Eren looks back at Marco silently asking if he was ready, and he nods. With a confident smile Eren turns around and clears his throat quietly. "Then let us begin" he says in a, well, debater-esque voice, and started his phone timer.

\------------------------

     It's been a day since Marco's debate victory at conference and he is over the moon. So far not only had he gone to finals, so had every other debater on his squad. Marco was one of the few who got first though and his confidence was through the roof. He had doubt that his duo was going to go to finals today and it did. He could not even find it in him to be apprehensive as he and Jean go up to go first- Jean being double entered in DI as well. Jean writes their information down in his wonderfully legible handwriting and the energy in the room is insane. Marco hears someone come in, but Jean finishes and comes to Marco's side at the same time and he doesn't even care. Their performance goes perfectly, a mixture of comedy and drama, the audience laughed, gasped, and got choked up at all the right moments. Marco even spotted that a couple judges were in tears. When they finished Jean waits for the near deafening applause to end before he begins towards the door "If you will excuse me judges, I am double entered and I have to leave. Thank you for Judging," he explains before scurrying off to find his other round.

     Marco scans the room for a place to sit and his eyes set on one, Eren frickin' Jaeger. A smile was spread over his face and his chin was resting on his propped palm. Opposed from the incredibly well fit, handsome business suit he was wearing the day before, he was dressed very casually. A school debate team shirt brandishing some inside joke or another across the chest, and a very loose fitting pair of gym shorts. Marco's eyes travel down and his legs look great. His calf muscular, and just the right amount of dark hair covered over it. He feels his mouth go a little dry, and his eyes go back up to Eren's face. They lock eyes and it might be a figment of Marco's imagination but he swears he sees Eren's smile grow a little as he silently gestures towards one of the few empty seats next to him. Marco smiles back and goes towards him and sits down. They don't speak for now, being respectful of the 6 other duos that still have to perform. The other performances leave Marco hopeful for first, but he remembers to just be gracious he made it to finals. Once the last duo performs everyone claps and begins to file out of the room. Marco follows Eren out before he taps his shoulder and jerks his head over to a spot where they could stand and chat out of the stream of people coming out of the room. Eren follows him to before Marco gives him a look up and down.  
  
     "Why'd you come watch me? Did you not get enough when I kicked your aff yesterday?" Marco teases him, not even finding it in him to be embarrassed by his dumb joke.  
Eren scoffs "First of all" he drawls "I'm disappointed in you for making that joke, you can do better Bodt. " Marco flushes at the response and usage of his last name. "Second off, I've been looking for the novice who kicked my ass yesterday. You bee-lined out of the room after the round I didn't even get a chance to speak to you," he offers.

     "We talked before the round though," Marco points out, just to be contrary, and he swears he sees Eren blush a little even as a cocky smile spreads across his face.  
  
     "Oh yeah I know, but I didn't get a chance to flirt with you," Eren admits bluntly, and in one smooth motion Eren puts one hand behind the right side of Marco's head, effectively leaning towards Marco, and pinning him to lockers behind him. Eren peers down at Marco's face, searching for a reaction.

     "Oh"

     "Yeah"

     Marco's blushing, bright tomato red. "Well ah," Marco stalls, "If I had known that, I would've stayed a while," it's a weird way to confess attraction, but that's just Marco's thought process. "I mean because I think you're hot. And smart. I mean you debated very well, and I recognize that you're more than just a hot guy. But you are. Hot that is. Like I'd like to get to know you more. And other stuff," Marco's not good at this flirting thing. It's the only time he can't organize and effectively communicate his thoughts.

     "You're adorable," Eren states simply, but his confidence is enlarged by the convoluted compliments, enough to enact his meticulously planned strategy. He pulls back to remove the sharpie marker he had armed in his pocket and his strong hands roll up Marco's shirt and blazer sleeve and Marco's left a little breathless by the roughness of his calloused hands. Eren writes his number in sizable letters before blowing softly on the writing to be sure the ink is dry before letting Marco's sleeves fall back into place. "You're going to call me when you get home alright? Then we're going to set up a date, because I happen to like dumb jokes and you look incredible when you're flustered." Everything about Eren is oozing confidence and Marco's left breathless, so he nods his understanding, completely dumbstruck.

     With out thinking Marco blurts out "You have nice hands." Marco expects to Eren to laugh at his horrible attempt of flirting but he doesn't. Instead there's an inexplicable look on his face, and a twinkle in his eye.

     Eren leans back down into his earlier pinning postion, his mouth now centimeters from Marco's ear "Wait until you see them in action," he breathes into Marco's ear. Marco feels a hot flash straight down into the pit of his stomach and Marco audibly swallows as his imagination goes wild picturing just what Eren's hands can do in quick successive images. Without another word Eren leans back and winks at the flustered boy and walks down the hall. Marco watches him leave, and the booty, is most definitely popping.


End file.
